Accidentally Smuggled
by MowsTrap
Summary: 'sigh' "I knew I shouldn't have left my hollow today." When Jaybird(a Blue Jay) gets caught in the middle of a bird smuggling, he finds himself captured as well and taken away from home. When the plane makes a pit stop in Rio, he manages to escape and finds himself in an unknown place. What adventures await him, in the home of Samba? Rated T for some violence and language
1. Morning Routine

**Authors Notes:**

**Hello everyone! Now I know what you are thinking, "Mows your making a fanfic?! I thought u had given up on that!" and you're right. For a long while I did because I felt as if I couldn't portray the stories properly so I decided not to, to avoid a terrible story being made**

**HOWEVER, I had recently gotten back into the Rio fandom (I know it's essentially a dead fandom, but still!) and I realized I really REALLY wanted to make an adventure story, but I didn't want it to be centered around the main gang so I decided to bring back my old RIO OC and make a story about him! I promise to actually FINISH this story as I had put so much research into the places he was going to go, how long it would generally take and tried to be as accurate as possible. **

**I do hope you guys enjoy what I have to offer!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN RIO OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS, I ONLY OWN THE STORY AND MY OC**

**Now let's get onto the story!**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Morning Routine**

A small bird fluttered through the early morning air, a yawn escaping its throat as it tried to wake up. It chirped a good morning to a bird who passed by who greeted them in return. It's wide yet sleepy eyes gazing, a destination set yet its mind on autopilot. It shot up, past a small rocky formation, a small waterfall pouring into a small creek, and onto a tall thick tree branch, a darkened hollow greeting it. It walked to the hallow and gazed in, its eyes focusing on a medium sized lump lying in a big nest made up of cotton balls, twigs, and leaves, soft snores filling the quiet air.

The bird rolled its eyes and walked in the hollow, approaching the snoozing bird and shaking them not-so-gently

"Jay, Jaaaayyyyy... dude wake up."

The snoozing bird, now named Jay, groaned and turned over, his back facing the intruding bird, "Go away Guy," He mumbled, curling into his nest, sleep consuming him once more. Guy huffed, mentally preparing himself for his demise, and shoved Jay out of his nest before shooting out of the hollow, hearing Jay grunt behind him

Jay groaned and huffed, slowly getting up, now wide awake thanks to Guy's rude awakening. "You invite a bird into your hollow ONCE and he thinks he can come in at any time." he grumbled and got up, stretching out, letting out a pleased groaned. Fluffing his feathers, he composed himself and hopped out of his hallow, his eyes landing on Guy fluttering a few feet away

"I see you're awake!" Guy exclaimed nervously. His flying pattern seemed to be a little jittery. Jay glared at him

"Yeah, thanks to you" Sarcasm was his automatic turn to when he was angry, seemed it crossed over when he was tired too, 'Glad to see that hasn't changed I guess' Guy thought with a nervous chuckle. He was brought out of his thoughts when he heard Jay yell at him to come on, he shook his head and hastily followed after him to the creek below.

* * *

Cedar Falls was a small iconic waterfall that was located right below Jay's tree making the travel for a bath easy and relatively quick (hence why Jay made the tree above his home and also why Guy seemed to never leave him alone)

Jay landed in the creek and headed straight for the falls, hopping under it, letting the water pour down his face and body, while Guy messed around in the thinner portion of the creek. Guy glanced towards the falls where the bigger bird was washing himself.

"Hey Jay!" His sudden shout startled the Blue Jay, causing him to jump and get water in his eyes. He fumbled around, panicking for a moment, before composing himself and wiping his eyes, sending a glare over at Guy's direction when he could see again. "What do u want dude?" Guy chuckled into his wing, "You look like a drenched rat," seeing Jay's glare darken he quickly sobered up, "Are u going to see those humans again today?"

Jay huffed, "Yeah, why?"

Guy was silent for a moment, gazing at the water at his feet, before nervously looking up, "Can I come with you?" he mumbled. Jay stared at him in shock. Guy was **terrified** of humans, even going so far as to stay in his or Jay's hollow when they came around for hikes, he was scared for Jay too, always trying to convince him to stay away, that "he might get hurt," so to hear him ASK to go with him is something Jay would have never expected.

Jay was silent for a long time, still trying to process what Guy just said, when Guy brought him out of his shock.

"Um Jay?" Jay shook his head and focused on Guy again. "Oh, sorry dude, I was just in shock, I... honestly would have never expected you to ask if u could come with me, I know your scared of them and al-"

"I know, I know," Guy cut in, "I still am scared of them, don't get me wrong, it's just...I've seen you go to them every day and nothing happens, you always come back, so I figured that maybe...," He took a deep breath. "The humans you see aren't all that bad."

Jay stared at him for a moment, before smiling a little an approaching Guy, wrapping a wing around his shoulder and pulling him in for a quick hug. "I'm glad you are pushing past your fears today, I'm proud of you dude!" Guy smiled a little, "Thanks Jay" Jay pulled away and gave him a quick nudge

"Now let's finish cleaning up, I got to get some more twigs and cotton balls for my nest and **you're** coming with me.' He smirked at Guy's nervous look, before turning around and heading back under the falls. Guy gulped and started finishing up, slowly as to try and prolong his inevitable encounter with the humans

* * *

The sun was reaching its peak in the sky when Jay and Guy finished collecting the materials Jay needed for his nest. They had just reached his hollow, Guy exhausted beyond belief, When Jay noticed his usual human couple walking along the hike trail. He perked up and quickly put the twigs down, zooming to the hollow entrance where Guy was lying down, trying to catch his breath.

"Come on dude! They're here!" Guy groaned and weakly stretched a wing up, before dropping it in defeat. Jay approached his limp form and gazed down at him, his usual neutral expression on his face. "You said u wanted to meet them so come on u lazy bum."

Guy froze, the realization of what Jay meant sinking in. He gulped and chuckled weakly, fear gripping his heart

"Y-y-you know, w-w-why don't you go ahead! Ill join you the next time, I-I-I-I'm pretty exhausted anyway from-m helping you g-get the materials, ya know? Hehehe." Guy grinned up at Jay, who's neutral expression didn't waver. Jay shook his head sadly, before grabbing Guy by his wing and yanking him up.

"You are NOT pulling out of this now. I need you to realize that not all humans are bad, so you're coming with me whether you like it or not." Pulling his reluctant friend out of the hollow, he dropped him before shooting into the air. Guy took this as his chance to try and escape but before he could his feet were grabbed from under him and he found himself upside down, his feet in Jays talons.

"NOW we can go to meet the humans, let's go!" Jay took off in the direction the humans went, ignoring Guys shouts and struggles, snickering to himself.

* * *

Jay followed the human couple down the trail until they stopped at some benches and sat down. Following their actions, Jay soared down and dropped Guy abruptly, getting a grunt in return, and landed himself, tucking his wings to his sides.

Guy grumbled and got up, dusting himself off, "Thanks dude, really I appreciate the love." Jay smirked and puffed his chest mockingly, "No problem, always happy to help."

Guy was about to retort when one of the humans cut him off. "Oh look honey, our little bird friend bought company!" Guy froze and slowly turned to look at the humans.

They were average, at least in Guys opinion. The female had long brown curly looking hair, fair skin and a thick build, like she ate a lot, but still exercised. The male was pretty well built, He had black hair, tan skin, tall figure, and a slim yet muscled build. They had kind smiles on their face, yet that did little to ease the tension Guy had being around them.

Guy nervously glanced at Jay, who looked at him with a reassuring smile, "It's ok dude, these ones are nice." Guy smiled a little, still feeling nervous, but feeling a bit more reassured than before. He watched Jay chirp to them, he saw how relaxed he look, how comfortable he seemed to be, and looked up at the humans, 'He was right' Guy thought, 'They really are nice.' Smiling to himself he decided to put his fears behind him and join his friend, it was free food after all.

'Just this once, just this once'

* * *

**Authors Notes:**

**I hope you guys liked the first chapter! Sorry it's so short, but I wanted this to be just a little prologue and the real action is going to happen next chapter so keep your eyes peeled for that!**

**Next Chapter: Smuggled**

**See you next time! BYE~**


	2. Smuggled

**Authors Notes:**

**Hello everyone! Welcome to the second chapter of Accidentally Smuggled! Thank you for your lovely review OrangeMacawWorld, your critique really helped me form this chapter (in what I hope to be) a little better, I really appreciated you being very honest and true and I would love to continue seeing your critique in the future! **

**Anyway hope y'all enjoyed the previous chapter, prepare yourself as it gets REAL in this one! **

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN RIO OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS, I ONLY OWN THE STORY AND MY OC's**

**Now onto the story!**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Smuggled**

Around 20 minutes later, when both Jay and Guy decided they had enough, they got ready to leave. Jay shot into the air and grabbed some of the nuts that were dropped with his talons and turned to Guy, who was still laying down.

"Come on dude, time to go. Help me grab some of these nuts, I want to take them back to eat later." Guy groaned and slowly turned his head to look up at Jay.

"Give me a minute. I think my heart stopped."

Jay rolled his eyes and nudged him with his foot, "Get up you dramatic bird, once we get back to my hollow you can die there." At that statement Guy shot up excitedly and started scrambling to grab the nuts

"Why didn't you say so before? Let's go!" He said before zooming off.

Jay rolled his eyes and turned back to the humans who watched him. The woman waved to him and he chirped a bye before following in his friend's footsteps.

* * *

Guy zoomed through the forest, flying as fast as his little wings could take him, the thought of being able to sleep in his friend's comfy nest motivating him. His wings protested against the speed however, and he found himself getting tired. Slowing down, he landed on a thick branch of one of the tallest trees in Hocking Forest and decided to rest until Jay caught up.

Setting the nuts down in a neat pile next to him, he tucked into himself and watched the evening sky full of birds flying by all trying to get a last-minute task in before night hit. He watched as the last of the sun sank below the horizon, night enveloping them all. He took a deep breath and was startled when a slightly bigger bird landed in front of him. Guy peered up at Jay, who was panting, and snickered when he took a heavy seat, dropping the rest of their nuts in the pile Guy made before

"I...I finally...Caught up to...You," Jay panted, collapsing onto his back as he tried to catch his breath, "Y..Ya know, for a small bird, you can fly very, _very_ fast...Sheesh" Guy burst out laughing at that statement.

"I thought you could go longer periods of time than normal without getting tired Jay," He began. "What happened?"

"I said I could go long periods of time while flying at a normal pace, not going all super speed that you were going!" Jay snapped. "Besides, I was trying to catch up to you, so I was going pretty fast. Of course I'm gonna get tired."

Guy chuckled and was about to retort, when something shining caught his eye. He glanced down and his beak flew open in shock. Jay glanced at him in confusion before following his gaze, his own eyes widening in surprise.

There below them was a bunch of birds trapped in, cages? They were mostly the more rare birds, the ones that few humans get to see. They all seemed to be roughed up a bit, but relatively fine, though majority of them looked either sad and defeated or angry. They were spread around on logs, on the ground, on rocks, and there had to be at least fifty birds trapped with many more empty cages, waiting to be filled.

Jay stared in confusion. "What's going on down there?" He mumbled to himself. Guy, who overheard, shrugged. "I dunno dude, wanna check it out?" Jay was silent for a moment, his instincts screaming at him not to, but curiosity won him over and he nodded, motioning for Guy to follow him. They both got up and flew down to one of the caged birds, getting their attention.

"Uh hey," Jay smiled and continued when the bird didn't say anything, "Can you all tell me what's going on? How did you all get trapped in these cages?

The bird stayed silent, but a sound coming from another cage caught their attention. A small bird, perhaps smaller than Guy approached the edge of their cage, their sad eyes piercing Jay's confused ones, making him flinch slightly

"It was them..." The Carolina Chickadee whispered, her whole form shaking, "It was _them..."_ she started to cry, her cries echoing throughout the small group, make them all shift uncomfortably. Jay frowned, his confusion escalating. Who was "them"?

Guy seemed just as confused and asked the question Jay was thinking, "Um...who is them?" The silent bird they first talked to, the Tufted Titmouse, glanced up at them before turning to stare back at the cage bottom.

"The bird smugglers,"

"Bird smugglers?!" Guy and Jay exclaimed, and the Titmouse nodded.

"They came here in search of our rare neighbors and they managed to catch all of us. They are gone now, but they will be back shortly. You need to leave before they catch you too..." Jay and Guy were silent. Shock flooded their system. Jay never thought that this would happen, he'd heard of bird smugglers and he'd heard of what they could do, but he never suspected they would come here. 'I guess it was only a matter of time' he thought grimly.

Guy, on the other hand, was starting to panic. This couldn't be real! Bird smuggling? Here?! He could feel the panic set in; his breathing increased and he felt faint. Jay whipped around to him and caught him when he collapsed, shaking him gently. "Dude calm down! Snap out of it, it's ok! We aren't in danger!" Guy didn't respond, but his breathing calmed down as the rational part of his brain kicked in, making him realize that he truly wasn't in danger. He pulled himself up and away from Jay and took a deep breath

"Thanks dude." Jay smiled and lightly shoved him.

"No problem dude." Guy chuckled, but before they could gather themselves together they heard the Titmouse shriek.

"LOOK OUT!" Jay barely had time to blink before he was roughly grabbed around his waist, his wings glued to his sides. He heard Guy shriek beside him, but his eyes stayed glued to the human ones in front of him, terror gripping his veins.

The human that grabbed him was _huge. _Dark skin, bulky arms that were perfect for ripping apart small birds like him with little effort, and a tall build. You could tell he lifted and he lifted _a lot. _When the human opened his mouth, Jay caught a whiff of his breath and almost died right there, as it smelled awful. But the words that came out of his mouth made him freeze

"Well, well, well, looks like we got ourselves a curious little duo. What do you think we should do with em' Mike?" He turned to the human gripping Guy. Mike let out a rough laugh

"I say we bring em' Luca, they seemed to excited see their birdy friends. why not let them come with, haha?" the dark skinned man who held Jay, named Luca apparently, darkly chuckled.

"I like the way you think, I'll put this one in this cage here, you put that one in that cage over there." Mike nodded and walked over to a small cage, opening it up and throwing Guy into it before closing and locking it.

Jay was thrown into a similar cage, though it was slightly bigger than Guy's. He hissed when he felt pain soar through his chest. He looked up and flinched when he saw the dark grin Luca gave him, "Now you get to join your friends." He stood up, saying, "Load em' up Mike, we gotta get to the airport before tomorrow afternoon if we wanna catch the plane!"

Jay stood up, and hissed again, glancing down at his chest. There was a medium size cut going right across his chest, slightly bleeding, but otherwise seemed fine. He ignored it for the time being and walked to the edge of the cage. His eyes caught Guy's across from him, and he violently flinched. The look on Guy's face broke his heart. It was one of anguish and despair, a look he never would have thought to see on his friend's face. Guy was usually so happy, so excitable. He was dumb yeah, but he was, in general, a lovable happy ball. That's what made Guy, Guy. To see this out of character look on him hurt. Yet, he knew, that if he were to look in a mirror, his own face would reflect Guy's.

"I told you," Jay whirled his head around to the Titmouse, his eyes sad, yet knowing. "You should have left when I told you to...Now you're stuck here...Like us..." The bird returned to looking at the cage bottom, ending the conversation.

Jay turned away and looked down in defeat. "I knew I shouldn't have left my hollow today..." He jolted when his cage was grabbed and placed in the pickup truck and Guy's was placed right next to his. They glanced at each other and Guy spoke up.

"What are we gonna do, Jay?" Jay stared at him for a moment, before turning away.

"I don't know" was the last thing he said before darkness enveloped them all.

* * *

Jay jolted awake when he felt the truck stop, He ignored the pinch of pain he felt soar through his chest, knowing it was the cut he got earlier. his eyes squinted when the sheet was pulled off revealing the harsh sunlight. After his eyes adjusted, he looked around in shock. Were they driving all night? It seemed to be so as the sun is almost at its highest point. The two humans stood in front of them, chatting to each other as a plane whirred in the distance.

He gasped when his and Guy's cages were grabbed by the man he remembered to be named Mike, and were taken to the plane and placed in it. Guy's cage was placed on a box and his was placed on the floor of the plane. Guy snorted and woke up. "H-Huh where are we, wazz goin' on?" he slurred, sleep still clouding his head. Jay glanced at him quickly before turning his gaze back to the humans

"Nothing Guy, go back to sleep" Hearing Guy doze off, Jay continued to watch as more and more birds were placed in the plane, before finally all the birds were placed in the plane and secured. Jay watched in despair as the plane hatch closed leaving them all in darkness once again.

'Goodbye home...' Jay thought before dozing off.

* * *

_**Author Notes:**

**Hello Again!, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! What angst right? Will Jay and Guy ever get free? Or will they be forced to spend their lives as captive birds, waiting to be sold off? ****Will Jay's injury heal? ****Find out next chapter!**

**Next Chapter: Escaped, But Where Are We?**

**BYE~**


	3. Escaped, But Where Are We?

**Edit[5/27/2019]: Fixed some of the paragraphs, to make them a little less confusing on who's talking.**

**Authors Notes:**

**IMPORTANT: **

****I edited the last chapter and added something that impacted this chapter quite a bit, I suggest you reread the last chapter if you haven't in order to understand what it is I'm talking about when you get to those points!*****

**Hello everyone! Welcome to the third chapter of Accidentally Smuggled! Not much to say here other than answering some questions I saw some ask in the previous chapter**

**Jameson The Pheonix Owl:**** Thank you! I'm glad to be here once again!**

**Calvin(Guest):**** to answer the couple questions you had, No Jay has not heard of Blue and Jewel, he hangs around humans more than normal, but he never once heard of them, in fact he doesn't even know if anymore are around, he thinks they are all extinct! So when he meets them he might be surprised, but nothing more than that.**

**Monsterjamvadim:**** Thank you so much for the follow! To answer your question, Guy is Jay's friend. They are actually neighbors; Guy's hollow is a little way away from Jay's so they had seen each other a lot and eventually became friends. Jay wouldn't admit it (he's pretty shy about that type of stuff) but him and Guy have grown super close, they're practically brothers, so in a way yes they are brothers, but only due to their close bond as friends. They're similar to Nico and Pedro in a way (though not nearly as attached as those two seem to be lmao, I headcannon they are platonic soulmates or something X3.)**

**If you guys are curious:**** Jay is a BlueJay with a couple of short feathers that fall forward over his forehead and Guy is a White Crested Nuthatch with no long feathers on his head**

**With that out of the way let's get onto the story!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN RIO OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS, I ONLY OWN THE STORY AND MY OC's**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Escaped, But Where Are We?**

The whirring of the plane's engine brought Jay out of his slumber. He blinked sleepily, looking around in confusion, trying to figure out where he was and what was going on. He slowly sat up and stretched out his wings, only to be shocked when they reached a barrier. His eyes widened when he looked at the cage he was trapped in, panic showing on his face for a moment before he calmed down again, his memory returning to him. 'Oh right, Guy and I got taken by smugglers.' His eyes widened, 'Guy!'

He got up and frantically searched around for his friend, banging on his cage bars and generally making a lot of noise, waking many other birds in the process. His eyes landed on the small lump in the cage on the box behind him and he sighed in relief, smiling slightly. He nervously grinned at the other birds, whose glares made him _really _glad they were trapped in cages.

"Heh, sorry."

His attention was brought back to Guy who had started to wake up. Guy stretched out, a loud groan escaping his beak, before sitting up, eyes still clouded with sleep. He fluffed up his feathers, noticing how cold it is, and turned his sleepy gaze down to Jay, who was watching him, amusement in his eyes.

"You awake sleepy head?" He chuckled when Guy yawned again

"Not really, I would go back to sleep, but it's too cold now."

Jay glanced around, and shivered, just now noticing how cold it is, "Huh funny I didn't realize that before, I've been feeling pretty hot to be honest" he glanced down at his chest, remembering the cut he got earlier and winched when he noticed how red it looked, it didn't seem infected, but what did he know? He wasn't a doctor. 'I'm sure it's fine, it just needs time to heal' He couldn't even convince himself with that thought, but chose to ignore it for now, they had bigger things to worry about.

His attention was brought to the front of the plane (they only really knew It was the front cause he heard the humans talk, this place was darker than his hollow at night) where he could hear the humans, their voices shushing the birds. Guy listened in as well. They seemed to be...Arguing?

"We _need _to make a pit stop! I don't care how eager you are to get back to base, _I _need to take a shit!"

That sounded like that Mike dude.

"Fuckin- Fine! We will make a damn pitstop, now shut your damn mouth. I gotta check on them damn birds anyway, see if any of em' died so I can toss em' out, we don't need to bring dead birds to the base." Jay perked up at that, his mind roaring with ideas, ways to escape. They might be able to make it out! But he had to think fast, he could feel them beginning to descend.

Jay suddenly grinned wide, an idea finally sounding promising. He whirled to Guy, grabbing his attention.

"Hey Guy!" Guy tilted his head, silently motioning for Jay to continue. "I may have found a way for us to escape!" Guys eyes widened and he hopped up gripping the bars of his cage excitedly, eyes lighting up for the first time since they got captured.

"What, what is it? Come on tell me" He anxiously whispered back. Jay smiled and leaned as close to Guy as he could.

"Remember what that human Luca said? He will toss out any birds that have died! So all we have to do is-"

"Play dead and well get tossed out for sure!' Guy finished. Jay nodded excitedly. "Exactly!" Guy smiled, but then frowned, an unsure look on his face.

"Will they really believe that? What if they change their minds and take us with them? What if-" Jay cut him off.

"No time for questions! We're landing!" The hatch to the plane began to open, Jay quickly turned to Guy, a comforting smile on his face. "Just trust me, and we'll get through this." Guy smiled a little and nodded. Jay smiled turned back to the opening hatch. "Get in position and try and stay as still as possible, breath slowly and as softly as you can, give the illusion you're really dead, you understand?" He glanced at Guy, seeing him nod.

Jay and Guy both laid down on their back and slowed their breathing, their hearts slowing down, relaxing as much as they could just before the hatch completely opened.

Jay listened as the heavy steps of Luca approached his cage. He heard him growl before he felt the cage roughly shake, and tried not to stiffen when he felt rough hands grab him, lifting him out the cage. He listened for the sound of Guy's cage rattling, taking a mental breath of relief when he heard it open.

"Goddamn it! I should have known it would be these two!" Jay stayed as still as possible and has to refrain from tensing when he heard Mike approach.

"What's wrong?" Luca growled

"These two, they're near death see, they're both unconscious." Jay felt himself be shifted, another hand grabbing him. Mike hummed.

"Yeah you roughed this one up real good, the cut must have gotten infected. It's also very cold. It won't last long. The other one has much less dense feathers than this one, it must have hypothermia, I told you we shouldn't have turned the fan on high." He heard Luca grunt.

"Whatever, we didn't want these ones anyway, they were just extras and there are many more of them back in America, they won't be worth crap, let's just leave em' here to rot, the sun will cook em', finishing them off for good." He heard Mike grunt in confirmation before he felt himself get dropped on the ground, he resisted the urge to grunt, knowing that at this range they would hear him. He heard a small thump beside him, knowing it was Guy. He remained still, hearing the humans start to walk away

"Let's go, we got to get these birds back, before more of em' die, and turn that fan off, we don't need any more birds dying of hypothermia." Jay heard their voices get further away, he heard the hatch to the plane start to close and the whirring of the engine starting. He felt air, and mentally breathed a sigh of relief as he heard the plane take off, its engine getting softer and softer as it got further away. He opened his eyes and slowly got up, hearing Guy shuffle up beside him. They both sat in silence, refusing to move until they could no longer see the plane. Jay exhaled heavily and turned to Guy when he heard him speak.

"We-we did it, we escaped!" Guy jumped up happily and leaped at Jay, who was starting to get up, knocking them both back to the ground. "You plan worked! It worked dude! We're free!" Jay patted Guy on the back, smiling, happy as well. They were no longer in those smugglers grasp, but then he frowned looking around, but now...where were they?

* * *

After Guy finally calmed down enough to pull away, he gasped and pointed at his chest

"Wah-What happened? When did you get hurt?" Jay pulled his wings up in a calm down gesture. "Calm down Guy I'm fine, I just got injured after getting thrown in the cage, it's just a small cut, it will heal." Guy didn't look convinced, so Jay smiled "trust me dude, its fine, besides we have way more important things to worry about, like trying to find out where we are. I'll get it checked later if it doesn't heal, will that make you feel better?" Guy sighed and reluctantly nodded

"If it doesn't heal by tomorrow afternoon you're getting it checked out, you got me?" Guy was scary when he was mad so Jay knew better than to cross him. "Alright fine I will, now let's figure out where we are, i'm starting to get hungry."

As if on cue, Jay and Guy's stomach growled, causing them both to chuckle. Jay composed himself and spread his wings, soaring into the air, Guy following in his footsteps. Jay looked around and his eyes lit up when he saw the building a few yards in front of them. They were at the edge of an airport! This was perfect! If they could sneak into the airport terminal he could find out when the next plane to America leaves! Jay grinned widely ignoring Guys confused gaze and shot off towards the airport, Guy's frantic shouts behind him.

...

Five minutes later, when they managed to reach the airport terminal, Jay stopped and landed on the roof of the building looking around, Guy landing behind him, panting loudly. After catching his breath Guy glared up at Jay.

"Why did you zoom off? You totally left me behind!" Jay didn't even spare him a glance, though he did smirk, instead looking around, trying to find an entrance, a way they can enter and not attract attention.

"Payback for earlier, remember?" Guy puffed his cheeks causing Jay to laugh and turn to him. "Nah I'm just joking with you, I was just happy, because this is an airport dude. If we can sneak in, we can find out when the next flight to America is leaving and sneak on." Guy stared in confusion.

"How do u know all this stuff about humans? If I hadn't known you for so long, I would say you used to be a pet." He chuckled. Jay rolled his eyes.

"I just get around a lot, you know this, human can be very interesting at times and it's fun to watch them and listen in on their conversations. If you weren't so scared of em' I would bring you with me." Jay hung out with humans a lot more often than any normal bird would, it really concerned Guy at times when he would come back home very late into the morning, only to tell him that he was watching some humans, though the stories he told about these encounters were very funny. It honestly shouldn't have been such a surprise that he heard of airports and how they work from, of course, humans.

Guy shifted and fluffed his feathers. "Well let's go look for a way in! We won't find an entrance standing here." Jay nodded and they both shot off in different directions.

...

Jay was startled when he heard a loud squawk coming from a few ways in front of him. He looked over and saw Guy waving his wings. "Over here! I found a way in!" he smiled and soared over. He looked at the large vent in front of them, big enough to fit them both and smirked.

"Good job Guy! It seems this vent allows outside air in, meaning it's going to take us right inside! Let's head on in." Jay and Guy shot into the vent and were shrouded in darkness. They followed the path until they saw a light in the distance. "There's the exit! Come on Guy." Guy followed Jay out of the vent, only to pause in awe.

The inside was amazing. Windows surrounded them, covering part of the ceiling and taking up the walls, the floor was white and polished so well it shined. There were long corridors on both sides, leaving much more to be explored. It was filled with people, some rushing, some taking their time, and some just talking. The sun shined brightly though the windows, making the airport look all that more awing.

Guy was brought out of his awe by Jay who flew next to him. "Keep close to the ceiling, we don't want to be chased out by security. Let's go, we need to find the flight listings, but to find that we need to see a map, those are usually in the middle of the terminal." Jay looked around and his eyes landed on a big map a few feet away. "There!" Jay and Guy flew over to the map and looked around before landing on top of it.

"Stay here, and keep an eye out, let me know if any humans are coming over here. I'll take a look at the map to see where we need to go next, got it?" Guy nodded and Jay flew down and took a look at the map.

'Let's see...Seems we are here...And the flight listings are...Over here...' Jay nodded to and glanced up at Guy "Alright I found out where we need to go, see any humans yet?" at Guy's head shake, Jay flew up and landed next to him. "The flight listings are behind us a few feet away, once we look at those, then we can grab something to eat from that café we passed by, sound good?" Guy chirped. "Yup, let's go!"

* * *

Twenty minutes later found them sitting on a support beam in the airport café, munching on some fruit and nuts they managed to steal. Jay took a bite out of the watermelon he had and sighed.

"I can't believe our flight doesn't leave for another 2 days. 2 days! what are we even supposed to do in that time-frame? Sit and stare at our talons? Ugh..." Guy smiled, swallowed the nut he was eating and shook his head.

"Don't panic dude-"

"I don't panic" Jay snapped, "I'm just frustrated, I want to go home dammit." Guy silently nodded. They sat in silence before an idea came to Guy, causing him to shoot up in excitement. Jay stared at him in confusion.

"How about we go exploring! Think about it, we are in a brand-new place we have never been to before, Rio, the speaker lady said? Why not explore! Who knows what we might see and who me might meet! Please bud? Can we?" Jay stared at Guy's pleading face, before letting out a chuckle, rolling his eyes.

"Fine, we can explore, but we need to be back in two days! I don't think I can wait for another plane" Jay muttered; Guy cheered. "Let's go out when we finish eating." Jay agreed and they rushed to finish.

When they were done, Guy shot up and glanced at Jay before flying off. "See you outside!" He chuckled at Jay's startled shout, hearing the frantic flapping of wings behind him. He flew back to the vent they entered through and shot up in it, making his way out in record time, Jay following shortly after.

Jay caught up and they landed on a nearby tree. "Well where do you want to go first?"

Jay looked around before turning back to Guy "Well we first need to figure out specifically where we are, I say we go and ask one of the locals first, find an open hollow to stay in for the night, and then we can explore." Guy groaned, but nodded and they headed off.

...

They managed to find some bird after five minutes to flying, an Amazon Kingfisher with long feathers sprouting from her turquoise head falling on the side of her face, and tried getting her attention.

"Hey, uh ma'am?" The Kingfisher turned to them and smiled.

"Why hello! Are you foreigners? I don't recognize you." At their nod she smiled wider. "Well then I welcome you to Rio! Are you here for Carnival?" Jay and Guy turned to each other, now even more confused, and turned back to the bird.

"Carnival? What's that?" The Kingfisher stared at them in shock and gasped.

"How could you not know carnival! It's only one of the biggest, best celebrations in all of Rio! People all over Brazil come to celebrate it, you must have heard of it!" They both shook their heads, and by the look on the Kingfisher's face you would have thought some bird cussed her out. She grabbed the both of them and wrapped her wings around their shoulders.

"Well you just have to stay then! Celebrate it with us Brazilians! Trust me you won't regret it!" Guy smiled. But Jay frowned, unwrapping her wing from his shoulder.

"I'm sorry miss, but I'm afraid my friend and I cannot do that, as we have to leave in 2 days an-" The Kingfisher laughed.

"Well lucky for y'all carnival begins tomorrow night! So, you have plenty of time to go and celebrate and catch the plane back to- where you say you were from?" Guy giggled. "We are from North America, state of Ohio to be specific." The bird smiled "Ohio huh? Nice place I heard-"

"It's boring" Jay cut in causing the bird to laugh.

"Well you both will have plenty of time before you need to leave, why not enjoy yourselves and go to Carnival, I would love to see y'all there!" Jay sighed and agreed. Guy gasped and looked at the Kingfisher.

"I'm sorry miss, I don't think we properly introduced ourselves, I'm Guy and this here is my friend JayBird, call him Jay though." Jay nodded his head lazily. "Sup"

The Kingfisher smiled. "Hello Guy, Jay. I'm Bells. Nice to officially meet you!" Then she gasped a previous though coming back to her.

"Oh I'm sorry you guys probably had questions and I totally went off on a tangent about Carnival, please forgive me!"

Guy smiled and shook his head. "No problem Bells, we just wanted to ask you where we are and if you have seen any open hollows around?" Bells nodded.

"We are in the Gloria neighborhood of Rio! If you do indeed wish to go to carnival, it will take place around the Ipanema neighborhood which is a two- or so-hour fly along the coast. Just keep going until you see a Jesus Christ statue! If you guys are looking for a place to stay you can stay in my hollow, I live alone so u don't have to worry about intruding, I do this all the time for foreigners!"

Jay smirked, "You sure you want two strangers in your hollow? Guy snores loudly." Guy glared at him and Bells laughed loudly.

"I'm sure. Now, do you guys want a tour? I can show you all the hot-spots in Gloria" Guy cheered and Jay smiled, Bells laughed and they all got up and took off into the city.

* * *

'Gloria Is amazing' Guy thought as they landed on Bells tree just as the night hit. 'Now I can't wait to see what else Rio has to offer!'

Bell walked inside and turned to the duo. "Well, come on in!" Bells hollow was very pretty, it had a string of, what seemed to be, makeshift lights handing all over the ceiling, illuminating the otherwise dark hollow. She had a bunch of small nets hanging on the ceiling as well full of dried fruit and nuts. There a matchbox full of cotton balls and twigs laying in the far-right corner and another guest nest made of twigs and leaves close to the entrance. A flat smooth stone sat in the back-left corner with two smaller ones on either side to make a table. Over all it was beautiful and you can tell Bells was proud of her home.

He heard Jay whistle behind him. "This place is nice! You put a lot of heart into you hollow, I respect that." Guy couldn't agree more. Bells chuckled shyly and rubbed the back of her head, suddenly glad that her feathers covered her blush.

"Thank you! Now if you are still hungry there are some nuts and dried fruit hanging above us, help yourselves! I'm sorry about the nest, I don't usually get more than one bird to stay so it's pretty small."

Jay shook his head. "No need to worry about it, let Guy have it, I'll sleep next to him on the ground." Guy whirled around, and looked at him in shock. He puffed his cheeks in anger.

"JayBird Anthony Locus! I will not allow you will to sleep on the ground, that's not fair to you! I refuse to lay in the nest if you aren't resting in there with me!" Jay remained unphased, staring at Guy with his usual neutral expression.

"Using my full name ain't gonna change my mind, I can be just as stubborn ad you if not more, you know you won't win this, so just stop arguing and take the damn nest." They stared at each other for a moment, Bells watching from her nest, intrigued. Finally, Guy sighed deeply and looked down in defeat.

"Fine, I'll sleep in the dang nest, but you better be right there beside me, I want you to be as comfortable as you can on that floor ok?" Jay smiled and nodded before turning back to Bells, who burst out laughing.

"Y-you two are just s-so funny! Hahaha" She wiped her eyes. "I haven't laughed that hard in so long, are y'all always like this?" Jay shrugged and nodded, but didn't say anything. Guy chuckled.

"Anyway, lads it's getting late, y'all ready to sleep? Cause I'm about to hit the hay." As if on cue, Guy yawned, followed by Jay. Bells giggled and settled into her nest. Guy walked over to the guest nest and settled in it, Jay settling on the ground next to him, leaning on the side of the nest. With a simple goodnight, they all drifted to sleep.

…

Jay was awoken by a sharp flash of pain going across his chest, he silently gasped as the pain increased and stood up, trying to remain as quiet as he can as to not awake his sleeping house mates, walked to the entrance of the hollow and flew off.

He landed nest to a small puddle and walked over to it, gazing in. He could see the cute he got last night and couldn't hold back his gasp.

The cut looked worse, it was still red, if not more and it started bleeding a bit again. There seemed to be a bit of mucus forming and it seemed swollen. He put his wing near it and winched in pain. It was very hot and hurt to touch. An infection had started.

Jay cussed and sighed heavily. "Dammit, this cannot be happening right now, we have too much to do!" He sighed again. "I'll just have to watch it and make sure the infection doesn't get worse, but there isn't shit I can do now, we don't have any doctors or anything..." Then his eyes widened

"Shit! I can't let Guy find out about this, he will insist I go to get treated and then we'll miss the chance to explore, I can't do that to him...I'll just have to hide it, brush my feathers over it to make sure it can't be seen is all, at least until we have time for me to seek help." Nodding to himself he started brushing his chest, ignoring the stabbing pain he felt when he went over his wound, until the cut was completely covered. Unless you looked well, you wouldn't even be able to tell he was hurt.

Seeming satisfied with his work, he took off back to the Hollow and walked in, settling back down next to Guy's nest, he fell asleep.

* * *

_**Author Notes:**

**Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! They managed to escape the bird smugglers and found themselves in the neighborhood Gloria in Rio! Meeting a new bid named Bells who offered to let them stay for the night. How thoughtful! **

**Of course trouble happens though, Jay's wound is infected! Will he be ok? What will happen next? Find out next time! **

**Next Chapter: Running Into Someone New, Literally!**

**Bye~**


End file.
